Candice's New Angels of Crime
by princesspopular6417
Summary: Requested by DukeyDukeyDoo. Some Ideas also given to me by DukeyDukeyDoo. Candice, Rupert Thorne's former secretary decides to form a female gun moll group. Due to Batman being sick, it's up to Batgirl and Robin to save the day. Will they be able to stop Candice and her new gang? Please read and review. On Hiatus.
1. Dames In The Dumps

Candice's Angels of Crime: a Batman: The Animated Series fanfic

By Princesspopular6417

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman: The Animated Series. I also don't own any of the characters in this fanfic. All rights go to Dc Comics and Warner Brothers Animation.

Author's Note: This story was requested by DukeyDukeyDoo. He also gave me ideas for this fic.

Summary: Candice, Rupert Thorne's former secretary decides to form a female gun moll group. Due to Batman being sick, it's up to Batgirl and Robin to save the day. Will they be able to stop Candice and her new gang?

Chapter 1: Dames In the Dumps

 **Tom's Tavern**

 **Gotham City**

 **10 PM**

Our story starts in a tavern in Gotham City. This was not just any old regular tavern. This one was where men and women who were either gangsters, gunmolls, criminals, thugs or just plain bad people go just to drink or smoke their problems away. One woman in particular, Candice, who was not only a criminal, but a ex-gunmoll, a former member from a gang led by Rupert Thorne was at the tavern's bar, smoking cigarettes. She was furious at Rupert Thorne for what had happened back in the office.

(Flashback begins.)

After the incident with Bane and Batman playing the recording of Candice's plan to take over, Rupert had decided to deal with his secretary. He had summoned her to his office.

"Candice, after hearing your little recording with Bane, I have decided that your services are no longer needed. To be honest, I figured that one day you would betray me. So I had to take precautions. In other words, Candice, you're fired!" Thorne told her.

"What? You can't fire me! I'm your secretary! You need me!" Candice protested.

"I'm sure I can find someone else to replace you. But I don't think I trust women anymore. Boys, show Candice out." Thorne commanded.

Two of Rupert's thugs lead Candice out. As she was being lead out, she made this threat: "You'll regret this, Rupert Thorne! Mark my words."

(Flashback Ends.)

As Candice continued smoking her cigarette, she made a vow that she would start her own gang: An all-women's gang. And that she would lead her own gang to riches and the respect they deserve from other gangs. Just then she heard a voice:

"Hey, toots, got a spare butt deck?"

Candice looked to her right and she saw another woman with red hair sitting next to her. She wore a purple casual shirt with a black business jacket and a black skirt. She also had light blue high heel shoes on her feet. She clearly was a gunmoll, if wasn't for one thing: Her face didn't look all that pretty.

Candice decided to share one of her cigarette packets with this woman.

As the woman began to pat the bottom of the cigarette packet in the palm of her hand, she introduced herself to Candice.

"Da name's Jessy, FYI." She said to Candice. "Who might you be, sistah?"

"Candice." Candice said, taking another puff of her cigarette.

"So what are you doing here on a night like this?" Jessy asked.

"I used to be a gunmoll in Rupert Thorne's gang. But then he kicked me out after he swore off women." Candice told her.

"Really? I used to be a gunmoll myself. After Paunch, Milo and I were taken to prison, Roland Daggett had planned to bail us out. But Mr. Daggett only had enough money to bail out Paunch and Milo. He decided that I wasn't useful anymore. That women couldn't be trusted to get the job done. He kicked me out. From then on, I vowed that I would find someone who would treat me better as a gunmoll." Jessy told her.

(Flashback)

Jessy was sitting in a jail cell with Paunch and Dr. Milo. Suddenly, a police officer came over to the cell. He unlocked the cell door. "Ok, Paunch, Milo, you're free to go. Your boss, Daggett bailed you out." Paunch and Milo got up and walked out of their cell.

"Hey, what about me?" Jessy asked.

Mr. Daggett showed up. "Jessy, your services are no longer required. Honestly, I'd rather pay my men to do the work than a lousy woman. Besides, I only had enough to bail those two out. I had to pay lawyer and court fees do to your screw up." He explained.

"But dat ain't fair!" Jessy protested.

"Life isn't fair. Get used to it, toots." Daggett replied, walking off.

"You'll regret this, Roland Daggett!" Jessy said.

(Flashback ends.)

"I know how you feel, Jessy. I've decided to start my own gunmoll gang. One better than Rupert Thorne's." Candice told her.

"Really? Could I be your first gang member?" Jessy asked.

"Sure, but we're going to have do something about that face." Candace replied.

"Well, then we should stick up a plastic surgeon. I could use a facelift anyway." Jessy suggested.

With that in mind, Candice decided to proceed with Jessy's idea for their first crime. If their first crime goes well, Jessy would be the first member of Candice's gang.


	2. Jessy's New Makeover

Chapter 2: Jessy's Makeover

The next day, outside of Gotham General hosptial, in an dark alley, near the back enterance, Candice and Jessy were leaning against the wall, smoking cigarettes.

"So what's the plan, sistah?" Jessy asked, taking a smoke from her cigarette.

"When the plastic surgeon, Dr. what's his name comes out, we'll stick him up. We'll force him to give you a facelift so your face is as lovely as mine. If he refuses to do the surgery, we'll just hold him hostage along with anyone else in this hosptial." Candice explained.

Having understood this, Jessy and Candice finished smoking their cigarettes, put them out with their high heels and got their guns out. Candice and Jessy waited for the surgeon to come out and when he did, they aimed their guns directly at him.

"Alright, doc, dis is a stickup." Jessy said, putting on her gangster/gunmoll attitude.

The surgeon raised his hands in the air. "Please don't shoot me. I don't have any money." he pleaded.

"We don't want your money." Candice explained, twirling her gun in a seducive way. "We've come for a plastic surgery appointment."

"If you wanted to make an appointment, why are you holding me at gunpoint?" The surgon asked.

''Coz I need a facejob. I wanna be as pretty as da boss here." Jessy said, pointing to Candice's face. "I wanna have a face juz like Candy's here."

"I will do the surgery, ladies, but I will need time before I can preform it." The surgon explained.

But Candice and Jessy moved closer, aiming the barrels directly at his face.

"We want it done tah-day, see?!" Jessy said, preparing to pull the trigger. "And make it a transplant! I want someone else tah have 'dis face!"

Not wanting to be killed, the surgeon had no other choice but to do what she said.

"Right this way, Miss." He said, leading Jessy to his office.

Soon enough, Candice was in the waiting room waiting for the doctors to be done with the surgery.

She was leaning against the entryway door, preventing anyone else from coming in or in this case, coming out, smoking another cigarette as she waiting for Jessy's surgery makeover to be done. To ensure that nobody would get out, Candice kept her gun in her jacket pocket, patting her pocket to ensure the desk clerk that if anybody tried to sneak out, she'll slug 'em where it hurts.

Time passed on until a nurse entered the waiting room to inform Candice that they have finished the surgery and that they would let her come see her associate.

"Miss Leopold, your associate's surgery is complete. You can come see her now." The nurse told her.

"Thank you." Candice replied. Then Candice was led to the surgery room and upon entering the room, she saw that Jessy had a much more beautiful face than she had ever thought of.

"How do I look, sistah?" Jessy asked.

"Much Better." Candice stated.

"Now that the surgery is completed to your satsifaction, how will you be paying for the surgery?" The surgon asked.

Candice and Jessy just flashed him evil smiles.

"Oh, we won't be paying for the surgery." Candice said, pointing her gun at him.

"All right, dis is a stick up! Give us all da money and nobody gets hurt!" Jessy demanded.

After the doctor and the nurse handed over their money, Candice and Jessy left them all tied up and locked in the operating room with all communication cut off from the main phone in the room.

As they left the hospital, Jessy, with her face all fixed up nicely and as beautiful as Candice's, decided that she wants to be Candice's right-hand woman.

"Candice, after everything that's happened tonight, I want to be your right hand woman." Jessy said.

Candice smiled. "I gladly accept! I would like to extend my gang. But finding more members to join will be a bit difficult." she replied.

"I know two girls that would be perfect for our gang, provided they don't do the whole super villianess routine when they join." Jessy told her.

"Really? Who?" Candice asked.

"They go by da names of Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn." Jessy replied.

"Now where are we going to set up our hideout?" Candice asked, thinking aloud.

"There's an apartment building that has everything we need for a hideout." Jessy explained.

"Ok I'll go with your idea for the hideout. I also have a plan for how to get other women to join our gang including the two you mentioned. But I'm going to need your help to pass on the message." Candice told her.

To be continued. 


	3. Invitation to Join

Chapter 3: Invitation To Join

 **Pamela Isley and Harley Quinn's Apartment**

 **10 am**

Pamela Isley a.k.a Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn now shared an apartment together. They had been released from Arkham recently due to good behavior. They were both bored and couldn't think of any new crimes to commit. "Hey, Red, I'm bored. There's nothing to do. No new crimes to commit." Harley sighed.

"Well, we could try and start some trouble in Gotham." Ivy suggested.

"Nah, Batman and Robin would just stop us in our tracks if we tried. Instead of being our usual villianess selves, maybe we should try to join a gang." Harley suggested.

"I don't know, Harl, usually there's only men in gangs. There's not many women. It's not like there's some all women gang we can join." Ivy replied.

Suddenly, there was a knock at their door. Both of the women went and answered the door. They found a woman standing there in front of them. It was Jessy. She was wearing the same business/gunmoll outfit as before except she was now wearing a purple beret on her head. She had two envelopes and a box of cigarette packages.

"Da boss sends her regards for not comin' over tah meetcha, but everythin' youse two need tah is in dis envelope. But I will say dis much: We've been wanting tah meetcha for some time now. Let us know if you've decided tah join our gang." Jessy told them and handed them the envelopes and cigarettes. Then she left.

"Who was that lady? Why did she give us these envelopes and cigarettes? I don't even smoke." Harley asked, puzzled.

"I have no idea, Harley. But I'm sure whatever is in these envelopes will tell us." Ivy replied.

The first envelope read "To Harley & Ivy"

Ivy opened the envelope and began reading the message that was inside:

To the identies of Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn,

I have never known of your criminal activies until now.

I'm a criminal just like you, but not in the way you think.

I'm starting my own gang consiting of women and pre-adult girls.

As you may have known, the woman who handed this note to you, Jessy, is my assistant.

She and I have made a decision to invite the two of you to be new members of our new gang.

But we only have a few conditions that you must abide with:

1.) No super villainess stuff: We don't want you two doing anything that you'd normally do as super villainesses. Our gang is strictly gunmolls only and we want you two to dress up in the required clothing:

Berets (optional)

women's fedora's (optional)

Casual Shirts

Business Shirts

Sweaters

Business Jackets

Skirts (whether they be short or long)

high heel slippers

2.) No Super Villain-related Weapons or Items: In our gang, we only allow the following weapons or items:

Guns (Pistols, Tommy Guns, Rifles, etc.)

Blunts (Clubs, truncheons, bats, etc.)

Misc Items (Rope,

Purses (To carry all you need)

3.) Find more Women/Girls for additional gang members: If you know of any other girls/women who may or may not have worked for you, have them join our gang. We're always looking for members.

As long you follow the first two rules, you'll be accepted into our gang. But just make sure you find enough members to join our gang.

Along with this message that you are reading, there is a map to our hideout where we'll have our first gang meeting. It is in another envelope that also has directions on where to find our hideout. We have also dropped off a case of cigarette packets for you to share amongst each other or with other women you'll find for our gang.

We will meet you at the appointed hideout.

Do not neglect the rules or disappoint us.

Signed, Candice, Gang Leader of the Angels of Crime."

"Wow, Red! A all women gang! And we were invited to join! We should join!" Harley exclaimed, excitedly.

"Ok, Harl, we'll join. Just not as Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. We'll join as Pamela Isley and Harleen Quinzel." Ivy told her.  
"It wouldn't make a difference who we joined as. We're already wanted by the police anyway. Do you know any other women who might want to join?" Harley asked.

"Why don't you find some to recruit, Harl? You have better people skills." Ivy suggested. She really knew just the ones to recruit but to be on the safe side, she asked her friend to recruit more women to join. Ivy knew with enough women to recruit, they would definatly gain Candice's respect.

So, Harley, taking a pack of cigarettes with her upstairs, went to make some phone calls to some delinquents she knew of back in high school. Ivy also went to make some phone calls. She made a call to her henchwomen, Lily and Violet.

In Lily and Violet's hideout, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Lily answered.

"Hi, Lily and Violet! It's Pamela. I got a note today from a gang leader named Candice who is forming her own gunmoll gang. I'm looking to recruit some ladies and I thought you two were perfect! So I need you both to show up but not wear your usual blue jumpsuits. Instead wear some business like attire." Ivy told her.

"Ok, boss. We'll be there." Then Lilly hung up the phone.

After hanging up, Ivy decided to smoke a cigarette and relax for awhile until Harley was done.

Once she finds the girls she needed, they would have to find the proper clothing for them to wear if they wanted to join Candice's gang.

To be continued. 


	4. Angels of Crime

Chapter 4: Angels Of Crime

Pamela and Harleen were now on their way to go visit their new boss, Candice. Pam was wearing a dark green business jacket and skirt with a light green casual shirt, brown nylon stockings and very dark green high heels topped off with a green fedora hat. Harleen was wearing a red beret, a dark gray jacket and skirt, black casual shirt, brown nylon stocking and red high heels.

"So Red, what do we do in this all women gang?" Harley asked.

"I guess whatever we normaly do, Harl. It just depends on the boss's orders." Pam replied.

Soon enough, they met up with Lily and Violet.

Violet wore a lavender beret, lavender-colored business jacket and skirt, pink shirt, dark gray nylon stockings and lavender 's clothes consited of a yellow business jacket and skirt with a black shirt, brown nylon stockings, black slippers and a yellow fedora. Joining Lily and Violet from behind were other various women and girls who were dressed up in proper gunmoll attire. Pamela figured that Lily and Violet had spread the word about an all women's gang and that Harleen contacted some of the delinquent girls and passed the word on to other delinquent girls.

"Congratulations on recruiting so many women and girls, Lily and Violet! Candice will be very pleased. She will have more of an army than a gang." Pam said, congratulating them.

Soon enough, they reach the building where they find Jessy, leaning against the side of the entrance, smoking a cigarette.

"Hello, you must be Jessy. I'm Pamela Isley and this is my friend, Harleen Quinzel. We've come to join your gang and we brought some recruits with us." Pamela said introducing her and Harley.

The group of ladies were all lined up behind Pam and Harley. Jessy's eyes widened when she saw all the girls and women standing there. _"Wow! Look at all these recruits! Candice will be very pleased."_

Jessy thought. Jessy was surprised that not only did the identities of Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn came, but a bunch of other women and girls had come as well. Maybe she figured that someone passed the word on.

After finishing her cigarette, Jessy led the women and girls into the building.

"Right dis way, ladies." Jessy said, leading the women and girls into the building.

She led them all up of a few floors, with some of the women and girls taking the elevators or stairs, until they reached a door leading into a meeting room.

"Da boss only wants to see Pamela Isley and Harleen Quinn at da moment. Da rest of yas stay out here." Jessy directed. Pam and Harley looked at the other girls and women and told them to wait for further instruction. "Lily, Violet, you guard the door and make sure no one snoops in on us." Pamela told them. "Yes, boss." they replied, following her instructions.

Then Jessy lead Pamela and Harleen into the meeting room.

As Pamela and Harleen entered the office room, Jessy locked the door as another precaution.

"Boss, your plan worked! I delivered your message to the identities of Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy and they showed up with many recruits." Jessy told Candice.

"Very good, Jessy. Now ladies, please have a seat." Candice told them. As they sat down, Candice turned her chair around and faced both Pamela and Harleen.

"I would like to thank you ladies for answering my letter and coming to see me." Candice told them.

"Candice, is it true that you want to start your own all women gun moll gang? Also, why did you want Harley and I to join?" Pamela asked.

Candice took a few minutes to share her story about how she was mistreated and kicked out of Rupert Thorne's group. She also shared Jessy's story as well.

Soon enough, Pamela and Harleen then understood why Candice wanted to start her own gang. It was because they think that women weren't all that helpful in certain men's gangs. But if Candice wanted to start her own women's gang, then it's likely that she'll need all the help she can get. Having understood the matter at hand, Pamela and Harleen accepted Candice as their boss.

"Boss, there's a bunch of girls and women outside who want to join our gangs. There's way more of them than we had in mind." Jessy told Candice.

"That's alright. Thank you for finding all those girls and women for us, Pam and Harley." Candice said, thanking them.

"You're welcome boss. So have you planned out our first crime?" Harley asked.

"Way ahead of ya, Jester Girl." Candice replied.


	5. The Kidnapping Plan

Chapter 5: The Kidnapping Plan

Candice then showed Harley and Pam a newspaper article about a family who just intherited a one million dollar fortune from a dead realtive.

"Since the family became rich, we should kidnap one of the realitives for the exact one million dollars of their inhertiance." Candice explained.

"I like your plan, boss. I think we should kidnap the wife." Pamela said.

"Nah, we should kidnap the whole family and force the fortune out of them." Harley suggested.

"No ladies, since this is our first crime, I want to start small. And by small I mean kidnapping their little boy. If we can kidnap the little boy, the parents will have no other choice but to give up their entire fortune." Candice explained.

"We like the idea. But how are we going to kidnap the little boy?" Pam asked.

With a sinister smile on her face, she turned to Harleen. She figured that since she's pretty young, she would make a great babysitter.

"If Harleen was to baby sit the little boy, we can trick the parents into going out for the night. Then she would be in charge of the house and most importantly the little boy. After the parents leave, it would be the perfect time to snatch the up the boy and leave behind a ransom note for the parents." Candice explained.

"I like the idea of babysitting. But I would like to bring a few friends along incase I need any help." Harleen said.

"Alright, I'll allow it. Jessy, you take Pamela, Lily and Violet as well. In case they need some backup." Candice said. Then Jessy, Pam, Lily, Violet, Harley and some other women left.

With their plan set up, Candice knew that by the time they've successfully pulled off their first crime: They'll be the ones running this town. She was so glad that she decided to start her own gang.

" _Gotham's Not Gonna know what hit 'em when I'm done!"_ Candice thought, leaning back in her office chair and put her feet up on the desk.


	6. Babynappin Babysitter

Chapter 6: Babynappin' babysitter

At the Rich Family Alexander's mansion, that once belonged to a relative who was no longer with them, Mr. and Mrs. Alexander were about to go out for the night and they were going over the basic rules to a typically teenaged girl named Hilary (Harleen in disguise) about babysitting their little boy, William Alexander. They explained to her about what time he should take his bath and what time he should go to bed. He already had his dinner, so she wouldn't have to worry about feeding him. Once everything had been explained to her, the Alexanders said their good-byes and headed out for the night.

After his parents had left, Willy asked Hilary if he could go upstairs and play with his toys.

"Yes." Hilary replied and Willy went upstairs.

But while Willy went up to his room to play, Hilary, aka Harleen went to make a very important phone call.

Meanwhile, near a phone booth in an alley, Jessy, Pamela, Lily, Violet along with other women and girls were leaning and loitering against the walls, smoking cigarettes, filing their nails, polishing their guns, twirling their guns and even patting their pockets to make sure that they have what they need for their kidnapping plan to go into effect.

While they were waiting, Jessy decided to review the first phase of the plan to the gang.

"All right, goils, listen up!" Jessy called out. "Let's go ovah da plan that da boss reviewed."

All of the women and girls paid close attention.

"When dat phone booth starts ringin', Harley's gonna give us da signal if dose rich folks left da house. When dey leave, dat's when we put the plan into effect." Jessy explained, then turning her attention to Pamela. "Pammy, since you're her partner, you'll be leadin' the kidnappin' exposition. You can take dose other two dames with ya for extra sets of hands. Ya might want tah take some of the udda goils and dames with ya, just in case."

Pamela understood what Jessy told her. Since she's friends with Harlenn, she'll be the one leading a group of women and girls to kidnap the little boy. Provided that she could take Lily and Violet with her, it wouldn't be such a bad idea to bring along a few more for backup.

"When youse gals manage tah nab da lil' brat, we'll leave a little somethin' behind for his parents and den take 'im back to dah boss' pad." Jessy explained, taking out an envelope that said: 'To the parents of your son'.

Pamela asked Jessy what the envelope was for. To which, Jessy explained that the envelope contained a ranson note that written by their boss, Candice. Once they have the boy captive, they'll leave the envelope behind for their parents. Because by the time they come back home, they would find out that their boy is their prisoner.

Just then, the phone booth began to ring. Jessy went over to pick up the phone and answer it.

"Well?" Jessy said.

"Da pigeons flew da coop and left their baby in the nest!" Harleen stated in code over the phone. "Da little boy's as good as ours."

"Got it." Jessy replied. "We'll be right ovah."

Jessy then gave a whistle to the other women and girls. "All right, gals!" Jessy annnouned. "Harley gave us me signal! Da parents left Harley in charge of da lil' brat! Time tah go tah woik!" With that being said, Jessy, Pam and the other women and girls went to their cars and quietly drove over to the mansion. Once they had arrived near at the mansion, they parked some of their cars, allowing Jessy to park her car way out in front of the mansion. After picking some of the women and girls Jessy along with Pamela, Lily, Violet and a few other women and girls quietly went up to the front door.

Harleen was already at the front door because she was waiting for them to come over. When she answered the door, Harleen told them that the parents had already left the boy alone with her and he's currently up in his room. Jessy decided to give Harleen special instructions for the kidnapping phase.

"Alright, toots, here's da score:" Jessy explained. "We're gonna nab da brat in a blackout, see? It's like 'dis: You'll let some of da other goils into da house through da back. Show 'em how tah get to da cellah where da fusebox is. Once they find da master switch for everythin', dey'll cut da power in all of da house."

"Got it." Harleen said. "I know where the cellah is."

"After you let 'em downstairs, come back here and I'll send the rest of da dames inside to prep themselves for the big nabbin' part." Jessy continued. "Dey'll set up in the livin' room, see?"

"Yea." Harleen replied.

"When dey're good and ready, you go give the signal to the ladies downstairs and dey'll cut 'em the lights out." Jessy continued. "When dat happens, get a flashlight, and lead da lil' squiot down to dah livin' room."

"Ok, I know what's gonna happen aftah that: We nab him!" Harleen finished. "But what about you?"

"I'll wait out here until da blackout ends." Jessy said. "When da lights come back on, you'll be wrappin' him up by the time I come in."

"Got it, sistah." Harleen said.

"And when we're done, we'll leave da ransom note behind and bring dat lil' brat back to da hideout." Jessy said. "Ya know what to do now, right?"

"Yea. Send some of my gals out back. I'll lead them directly to da basement." Harleen said.

With that being said and done, Harleen made her way to the back of the mansion, unlocking the back door to the kitchen, where the door leading downstairs to the basement was nearby. Outside, Jessy gave orders to some of the delinquent girls to head out back.

"All right, ladies!" Jessy called out. "Harley's gonna let some of youse in through dah back door. I think we only need three for da blackout job. Who wants in?"

"All right, goils!" Jessy said. "When Harley lets ya in, two of youse will need to go downstairs and stand by da fusebox. One of youse may need to stay hidden behind da door at da top of the stairs. Harley will give ya more instructions when ya get inside. Now, move it! We don't have all night!"

With that being said, the three girls headed out back to the back entrance of the mansion. By the time they had arrived, Harley had already unlocked the back door and allowed them to come in, but quietly.

"Follow me, gals." Harleen whispered. "But be quiet. Da kid's upstairs."

Harleen led the three girls to the door leading down into the basement. As instructed, Harleen chose of the girls to stay at the top of the stairs, but she told the other two to get flashlights: One for Harleen herself and the other three for themselves. She also told them to find the fusebox as well the master switch for all of the power in the house. When Harleen give them the signal, one of the girls would pass the signal one to the other two girls nearby the fusebox, motioning them to turn off the power. But not just yet, for Harleen had to let Pamela and the other women inside of the house and lead them to the living room where they will prepare themselves for the kidnapping phase.

Once Harleen went back to the front door, she found Jessy, standing there.

"Are dey in position?" Jessy asked.

"They're nearly ready." Harleen said. "I just need to get myself a flashlight and we'll be all set up!"

"Very well, den." Jessy said. "I'll let Pamela give ya foither instructions on what tah do. Just let me know whenvah da lil' brat is restrained."

"Got it." Harleen said as she went back to the basement door.

Outside of the mansion, Jessy decided to go talk to Pamela.

"Pammy, yer friend is gettin' the preppin' woik done." Jessy said. "Do ya knows what ya gonna do?"

"I take Lily, Violet and a few other ladies inside." Pamela said, remembering the plan. "We set up the ambush in the living room. When we're good and ready, I give Harley the next set of instructions involving to lead the little cutie down to us when the lights go out. Once we have the little boy right where we want him, we'll capture him when the lights come on."

"Good." Jessy said. "In dat case, you'd bettah get ready."

"What about you?" Pamela asked, wondering what Jessy will be doing.

"I'll be waitin' it all out heah." Jessy said as he struts sexily over to the car.

Jessy leaned back on the back side of the car, reached into her left jacket pocket and took out a cigarette packet. She takes out a cigarette and taps the butt of the cigarette on the backside of her hand. After tapping the cigarette butt a couple of times, she places the cigarette in her lips.

"When da lil' brat is all spruced up..." Jessy said, taking a lighter out from her pocket. "Lemme know." She lights her cigarette. "I wanna see him."

"Do you still have the note to leave behind when we're done?" Pamela asked.

As Jessy took a puff of her cigarette, leaving the cigarette in her lips, she patted the pocket that the envelope was in.

"I gots it." Jessy said. "Youse just go get ready. And take some of dee uddah dames with ya."

With that being said, Pamela gave instructions to Lily and Violet to get as many women for the kidnapping job. Within minutes, they recruited six women and told them get rope and a cloth to tie up and gag the little boy when the time comes. They the rest of the women to stand guard in case if any coppers should come. With the women and equipment acquired, Lily and Violet told Pamela that they were all set and ready. They also gave Pamela a burlap sack to hold on to when they've managed to subdue the little boy.

With enough women and supplies, Pamela led them up to the front door and inside of the mansion. Upon entering, they met up with Harleen holding a flashlight.

"You ready?" Harleen asked.

"Just about." Pamela said. "Where's the living room?"

Harleen showed Pamela and the other women the way into the living room. Once they had arrived, Pamela gave her women the order to find a spot to position themselves once the lights go out.

"As soon as they're ready, I'll let you know." Pamela said, "Stand by the door leading downstairs and I'll give you the signal."

"Got it, Pam." Harleen said as she went over to the door leading downstairs.

When Pamela saw that all of the women, including Lily and Violet, chose their prespective position, she looked over at Harleen, who was already at the door and gave her the go ahead.

"Ok, Harleen." Pamela whispered. "Lights out!"

As Pamela quickly but quietly went to her own position, Harleen opened the door leading downstairs and used her flashlight to give the delinquent girl at the bottom of the stairs the signal.

"Lights out, girls! Now!" Harleen said quietly but loud enough for the girls downstairs to hear.

One of the delinquent girls gave the other two delinquent girls the signal to shut off the power to the entire mansion. And when they pulled the master switch, everything in the entire mansion turned off instantly. The whole mansion was now completly dark on the inside.

Using her flashlight, Harleen then went to the stairs leading up to the upper floor where the bedrooms are. Upon checking some of the rooms, she managed to find Willaim in the playroom.

"Ms. Babysitter, what happen to da wights?" He said.

Harleen decided to put on her cute babysister act once again and told him that there was a slight power outage and that she needed to go downstairs to see what's wrong. But she needed to take him down to the living room for safety reasons in case if the power suddenly comes back on. Not wanting to be left alone in the dark, William did what he was told and went with Hilary. She led him downstairs and into the living room where she told him to stand perfectly still.

Oddly enough, she was aiming her flashlight directly at him for a strange reason. But as the little boy was covering his eyes, he didn't notice that some shadowy figures were slowly closing in on him. But Harleen knew who those shadowy figures were. And when they got close enough to the little boy, she knew that the kidnapping phase was just about to take place.

She tells William that she has a very good feeling that the power may come back on any second. When William asks when the lights would come back on, Harleen began to slowly walk back to the door leading downstairs.

"I think they'll be back on... just... about..." Harleen opened the door and then shouted, "NOW!"

In an instant, the power came back on and William found himself surrounded by women holding rope, a cloth strip and a burlap sack!

"NAB HIM, LADIES!" Pamela yelled out as she pointed to William! William screamed out in terror as the women grabbed him and started trying to tie him up! William tried to break free from them, but they pulled him back no matter what he did! Some of the ladies even spanked the boy's little butt to make sure he doesn't escape their clutches! But even as William cried out in pain, one of the women tied a cloth around the boy's mouth so that he wouldn't make another sound.

Meanwhile, outside of the mansion, Jessy noticed that the lights had came on and she heard screaming and crying going on inside. She knew that the ladies were hard at work. Deciding to see how well they're subduing the little boy, Jessy drops her cigarette, rubs it out with her high heel and slowly sexily struts her way up to the front door of the mansion.

Back inside of the mansion, Harleen and the other delinquent girls were watching Pamela and the other women doing their work of tying up the little boy. Some of the women were rubbing the little boy's crotch, patting his little butt and petting his head.

William was scared to the brim as tears flowed down from his cheeks. He couldn't cry out for help because his mouth was covered by a cloth tied around his head. He couldn't even move his arms and legs because they were being bounded by rope.

As Harleen and the delinquent girls watched, Jessy entered the house.

"Hey, boss." Harleen said. "Ya came in just in time."

"Is dat lil' brat all tied up?" Jessy asked.

"Pam and dose uddah dames should be just about done." Harleen stated.

As Pamela watched as the women were finishing the job, she turned to see Jessy, who was leaning against the wall, with both hands tucked into her pockets.

"Hm. We're just about done, boss." Pamela said in a seducive voice. "Want to see our little prisoner?"

Jessy nodded.

"Hey, girls!" Pamela said. "As soon as your done, let's show our boss our little gift-wrapped boy."

Soon enough, the women were already finished and they showed Jessy the tied up and gagged little boy, William.

William couldn't move an arm or leg. Fearing what the women and girls might do to him, all he could do is cry.

Jessy, on the other hand, was rather impressed with what the women had done.

"Nice woik, gals." Jessy said. "Da boss will be pleased indeed."

"What should we do with him now, Jess?" Pamela said, still holding onto the burlap sack.

"Bag 'im and take him for a ride back to da boss' pad." Jessy ordered. "I'll put on da finishin' touch right here."

As Pamela held out the burlap sack, she gave the women the order: "Put the boy in here."

As the women carried the little boy over to Pamela, Jessy took out the envelope and left it on the table in the living room next to the couch.

Meanwhile, the women were trying to put William into the sack. He tried to struggle, but he was no match for their adult-like strength as he was gently slipped inside of the burlap sack. Some of the women took a puff of their cigarettes and blew out their smoke inside of the burlap sack, in which Pamela quickly sealed him in and tied a knot around the opening of the sack.

With the little boy fully captured and detained, and with the ransom note in place, Jessy led the girls out of the mansion and back down to the cars that they've parked nearby.

Jessy then ordered them to put the boy into the back seat of her car. She also told Pamela, Lily and Violet that they would be riding with her. She gave special orders to Lily and Violet to hold onto the boy in the bag, 'cause they'll be riding in the back seat. Pamela would ride shotgun with Jessy.

Once all of the other women and deliqnuent girls got into their cars, they followed Jessy as she took the lead through the streets of the city.

While on their way back to the hideout, Jessy told Pamela and her girls that they've done a good job kidnapping the little brat. Candice will be sure to promote them as her top henchwomen for sure.

Pamela asked what they're going to do next once they get back to to the hideout, Jessy states that da boss will decide the next motive. But she does tell them that maybe they'll get to have their way with the little brat.

The women laughed seducively as Lily and violet petted and patted on the sack that the little boy was in.

From inside of the sack he was in, William could feel his head being petted and patted on as well as his butt. He could even feel someone rubbing his front crotch. As he could hear someone turn on some slow, seducive jazz music on the radio, he began to have a feeling that these women would plan to do something...horrible to him.

What would they do with their little prisoner when they get back to their hideout? Is there no one who would save him from this harem heck?

To be continued.


	7. A Date For Dick

Chapter 7: A Date for Dick

Author's Note: This story takes place in Batman: The Animated Series but also in the world of the 1960's Batman. So if there are characters you don't recognize in this chapter that's why. Enjoy!

Meanwhile at Wayne Manor, before the events of a little boy being kidnapped by a gang of women and girls took place, Dick Grayson was about to go out for the night to meet up with Barbara Gordon. However, Bruce Wayne had caught bit of a bug and was unable to patrol the city for any sights of criminal activity due to being sick.

"Is there anything, Barbara and I can get for you to cure your cold?" Dick asked.

"Don't worry; Alfred and Aunt Harriet are already taking care of it." Bruce replied.

"Ok then." Dick said.

With that being settled, Dick decided that Bruce is in good hands and decides to go out to see Barbara Gordon.

Meanwhile, at Commissioner Gordon's Home, Barbara Gordon was getting herself ready for a date with Dick Grayson. Her father was still at the Police Station, so she knew that he would be home a bit late. Dick showed up just as Barbara was nearly done getting dressed. He knocked on the door.

"Just a minute. I'm still getting ready." Barbara said. She finished getting dressed and went to answer the door. As soon she answered the door, Barbara and Dick were off on their date.

For their date, Dick and Barbara went to a nice restaurant called The Rose Café.

Meanwhile, back at Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne was watching TV while having some nice, hot, tea to clear up his congestion. He was watching an old episode of his favorite show, Beware the Gray Ghost. Suddenly, the show got interrupted by a very urgent news flash.

"We interrupt this picture to bring you a very important News Flash!" The announcer stated.

"This just in!" Summer Gleeson said, reading her report: "The Alexander Family, who have just received a rich fortune from a dead relative, have been victimized! Their young son, William Alexander, has been kidnapped! According to this security camera footage, the little boy's kidnappers looked like a bunch of women and girls!"

Bruce Wayne watched as he saw security camera footage of the kidnapping crime being took place!

"This sort of crime is a callout for the heroic dynamic duo, Batman and Robin!" Summer Gleeson stated. "But how will they save the boy from a gang of feminine fatales?"

"I can't... not at this state..." Bruce said, coughing.

Just then, Alfred came in with the red phone, The Batman Hotline!

"The Bat-Phone, sir..." Alfred said, "Police Commissioner Gordon, no doubt."

Bruce picked up the phone and heard Police Commissioner Gordon answer!

"Batman!" Gordon stated! "Have you seen the news? A kidnapping just took place!"

"Yes, commissioner. But I'm afraid I cannot make it to the police station due to my cold." Bruce said, pretending to be Batman.

"You have a cold!" Gordon said, shocked. "How dreadful! Is Robin there with you? Is he sick, too?!"

"No, Commissioner." Batman said. "Even outside of his mask, Robin is currently out on a date with a girl."

"That's funny." Gordon said, surprised to hear what he said. "My daughter, Barbara, said that she was going out a date, too. You don't suppose she's dating Robin, is she?"

"I highly doubt it." Batman stated. "But if I know Robin, he should be somewhere out in the city. Can you get Police Chief O'Hara and get him to find your daughter? Tell her of the trouble to find Robin. He must go to the Police Station at once! And tell him that Batman said so!"

"Of course, Batman!" Gordon replied. "We'll pass the message right over to him as quickly as possible! We won't let you down."

"Thank you, Commissioner." Batman replied.

"And, Batman. Please get well soon." Gordon pleaded. "I shudder to think who else we would have to turn to in our hour of need."

"In this case, commissioner, you'd need some sort of female caped crusader." Batman suggested. "Good bye and good luck."

Bruce hung up the phone and kept watching the news report.

"Robin, you're going to need all the help with this one." Bruce said.

Back with Dick and Barbara, they were continuing with their date.

Soon enough, Chief O'Hara arrives at the Rose Café and informs Barbara of the trouble.

"I've got to find Robin! He'll need my help. It was nice seeing you, Dick." Barbara said, leaving.

Chief O'Hara understood and decided to let them both try to find Robin, but he also tells Dick to tell Robin to go to the Police Station, because Batman said so.

With that being said and done, Dick and Barbra headed for home.

Dick had a very bad feeling that even if Batman was sick, crime wasn't.

To be continued.


	8. Teenage Dynamic Duo: Batgirl and Robin!

Chapter 8: Teenage Dynamic Duo- Batgirl and Robin!

Once Dick came back to Wayne Manor, he immediately went to the room where the Bat Hotline Phone was. He gave Commissioner Gordon as call.

"Hello, Gotham Police Station." Gordon spoke.

"Commissioner, Gordon, its Robin!" Dick said, disguising his voice as Robin's. "I heard that you needed me for some reason!"

"Thank goodness, you've called." Commissioner Gordon said. "Batman is sick, and we need you to come down to the police station right away! A terrible crime has been committed!"

"Understood, sir!" Robin replied. "I'm on my way!"

After hanging up, Robin immediately remembered how Bruce Wayne activated the Secret Entrance to the Bat-Cave as well as the Costume Changing Chute! And once he was turned into his alter-ego as Robin, he went over to his motorcycle and after opening the doors leading out of the Bat-Cave, Robin drove off toward the city, where upon entering the city itself, he came across another person riding another motorcycle. And it was somebody he knew:

"Hi, Robin!" Called out a caped crusading girl in bat clothing!

"Holy Mother of Batman!" Robin stated. "Where'd you come from?"

"I heard Batman wasn't feeling good, so I thought I'd stand in for him!" Batgirl explained. "If that's alright with you and Batman."

"It's alright!" Robin said. "I would need help anyways!"

"Then as Batman would say: To the Police Station!" Batgirl stated as she took the lead, with Robin following from behind.

*Transition*

At the Police Station, Commission Gordon and Police Chief O'Hara were anxiously awaiting the arrival of Robin. They were both terribly worried that Batman was sick. Just then, Robin arrived.

"Robin, Boy Wonder, Reporting for Duty, Sir." Robin said.

"Robin!" Commissioner Gordon said. "Thank goodness you've come! Is it true that Batman is sick?"

"Yes, sir." Robin explained. "But frankly, I didn't come alone after all. Somebody wanted to help out as well."

Entering shortly after Robin, a young, female version of Batman came in. Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara were to see another Bat-person.

"By the Bonnie Bays of Scotland! What's this?" Chief O'Hara said, surprised to see another hero.

"Hi-ya, guys." Batgirl greeted. "Since Batman was sick, I decided to stand in for him. You can call me Batgirl!"

"I never thought to see the day." Commissioner Gordon said. "Another Hero standing before us!"

Commissioner Gordon was also puzzled by the fact that the heroine standing before him looked all so familiar.

"If you'll pardon me if I may say this, Batgirl, but... you remind me of someone I know." Commissioner Gordon said.

"Familiarities aside, was there a reason you called Robin here?" Batgirl asked.

"Yes, of course." Commissioner Gordon said. "Batgirl, Boy Wonder, we've received reports of a terrible kidnapping event that took place in the manor of The Alexander Family."

"Ay." Chief O'Hara said, giving Batgirl and Robin a photo. "Mr. & Mrs. Alexander's little boy, William Alexander, was kidnapped when he was left with a babysitter."

"Aw..." Batgirl said, looking into the photo. "That poor little boy."

"Do you know who might've kidnapped him?" Robin asked.

"Well, upon investigation, the parents of the little boy did manage to find a ransom note." Commissioner Gordon said, handing them an envelope. "Looks like the kidnappers want a trade for the little boy."

Batgirl took the envelope and upon opening it, she saw the ransom note, written in cursive hand writing.

"To the parents of this house,

If you're wondering where your son is, he's with us.

Don't worry, we have no intention on harming him.

We would NEVER think of harming a cute little boy such as him.

BUT... if you ever want him back, give you us your entire fortune.

Otherwise, if you don't comply with our demand, we might just keep him for our own.

We'll give you time to think up your decision, but until then:

You will never see your little boy again.

Signed, The Angels of Crime."

"What does this mean, Batgirl?" Commissioner Gordon asked.

Upon further investigating the note, Batgirl decided to.

"Commissioner Gordon," Batgirl began. "Who was babysitting the little boy?"

"We don't exactly know, but from what we've been told by the parents, they said it was a young, blonde teenaged girl." Commissioner Gordon explained. "They had no idea what might have happened to her."

"Was there any footages of the kidnapping taking place?" Batgirl asked.

"Well, we did manage to save a recording of the kidnapping taking place." Commissioner Gordon said. "But we only managed to record it from outside of the mansion."

Chief O'Hara handed Batgirl a video tape.

"Everything we saw that happened is recorded into that video tape." Chief O'Hara said.

"Could we watch the tape now?" Robin said. "We might find some clues on who kidnapped the little boy."

"We still have the footage from before." Chief O'Hara said. "Let's go take another look."

*Transition*

Upon watching the footage, Batgirl, Robin, Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara saw what looked like a gang of women and girls taking a little boy out of the mansion.

"What does this tell you, Batgirl?" Commissioner Gordon asked her.

"Well, from what we've seen, I think we know what the Angels of Crime are: A gang of women and delinquent girls." Batgirl deduced.

"Holy Harems of Havoc!" Robin stated. "You mean to say that a gang of women and girls kidnapped a little boy?!"

"Possibly." Batgirl said. "But whoever that babysitter the parents hired really is, she may very well be a part of that gang."

"Truly is this a crime that would be solved if Batman were here, but a gang of women and girls?" Commissioner Gordon said. "How can they be stopped?"

"I know." Robin said. "Even I wouldn't know what to do."

"Don't worry, Robin." Batgirl said. "I'm here. We can save that little boy and put those Angels of Crime right where they belong! And behind the Iron-bared Gates of a little haven for women criminals."

"Commissioned, can we borrow this video tape?" Robin asked. "We might be able find out who some of those criminals are, back at the Batcaver."

"We made that video tape for you to investigate it further with whatever technologies you might have." Commissioner Gordon detailed. "If you manage to find out whoever is in charge of that gang, let us know whenever you can."

"We will." Batgirl replied, turning her attention over to Chief O'Hara. "Chief, can you contact any police women that are within Gotham City and have them on standby? We're going to need as many as possible when we round the whole gang."

"I thought I would never see the day when we have to rely on women to dot the job." Chief O'Hara stated. "But for you, Batgirl, I'll send the word out as quickly as possible."

"Thank you, Chief." Batgirl said, turning her attention to Commissioner Gordon. "Don't worry, sir. Batgirl and Robin are on the case!"

Then Batgirl turned to Robin and asked the most important question of all: "Robin, can you take me to the Bat Cave? We need something to analyze both the note and the video tape."

"I'll take you there, myself!" Robin replied. "I've got to call Batman, first!"

Once Robin had gotten Batman's permission, he showed Batgirl the way to the Bat-Cave!

But would they be able to find out who formed the Angels of Crime, who planned the kidnapping and find out where their hideout is?

To be continued.


End file.
